To Justin
by GygyFr
Summary: OS based on the promotional picture of Voight and Casey shaking hands.


Hello readers!

It's my fist story about Chicago PD, sort of. It's more a crossover between Chicago PD and Chicago fire. As you could have seen of social networks, some pictures had been posted recently, and a specific one caught my attention: Casey and Voight shaking hands.

So, I wanted to write something about it, about what might happen with this scene. This OS is based on this picture and every spoilers I have read (I haven't watched Chicago PD yet, but I will as soon as I can).

I hope you will like it ^^ And I am sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes I could have made, English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

 **To Justin**

"Engine 51, truck 81, ambulance 61, police assistance requested, South Wolcott Avenue and West Hastings Street."

When the end of the alarm rang, everyone was already ready to go. It was like a long tradition for firefighters to come and help cops, and both camps found it funny. Waiting to arrive on the scene, each firemen occupied themselves as they could: Mouch was reading the newspaper while Herrmann was reading the page his friend had already read, Dawson and Kidd were planning a girls night, Otis was focused on his driving and Casey was giving his instructions.

"In general, we're here for vehicles on fire, so we work by two: Kidd with Mouch, Dawson with Otis, Herrmann with me."

"Copy that."

Once on scene, Matt gave his last orders, asking each group to grab an extinguisher. At this moment, Herrmann sighed, making Casey to turn toward him.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Your best friend's here", he ironically said, pointing behind his lieutenant.

Casey turned, his eyes wide open by the sight of the guy his colleague just talked about: Voight. Instinctively, he clenched his fists before changing his mind. The sergeant was here friendly hopefully.

"Lieutenant", he saluted while arriving next to him.

"Sergeant", Casey replied.

"I didn't know you would be the one answering this call."

"We're the closest firehouse."

Despite the fact of talking to each other, everyone could still hear and feel the animosity between the two men. It was a routine for the last four years now, since Matt had had the balls, or rather the courage to oppose Voight. It could have cost his life and that of his fiancee as well at the time.

"So? What happened?"

"We were investigating and tracking someone. The guy we were following is still inside the car."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we just handcuffed the guy who did this in front of us."

Matt didn't go further, he had enough.

"We're done, lieutenant", Herrmann said.

Casey stepped aside, seeing that the talking time had lasted long enough for everyone to put this fire out. Voight took this moment to move away.

"Voight!"

He suddenly stopped and turned toward Casey once again. The latter approached him and took a deep breath.

"I heard for your son", he began.

Voight looked down, as to hide his sadness to have lost his child, his Justin. And he had all the right for that.

"I am sincerely sorry for your loss", Casey said honestly in a sad tone.

Hank raised his head, meeting the gaze of the lieutenant. He knew he had endured quite a similar thing, Matt knew what he was going through, but the cop knew that he was making huge efforts not to seem hateful against him.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. It goes straight in my heart", he admitted.

He was ready to turn again when the lieutenant stopped him again.

"Wait!"

Having learned how to read people, Voight could easily understand that Matt didn't feel at ease, but he wanted to say something.

"Listen, uh… When I've lost Hallie, you moved heaven and earth to find the one who had killed her, and I am thankful for that."

He stopped a moment, to think about what he had to say and find the right words. Voight didn't know what he meant, and Casey wanted to finally end these four years of disdain and hatred between us.

"I know you do your best to find who really killed your son, and I won't stop you. But I am not your enemy, I am your alderman."

Voight finally began to realize what he meant. He just wanted Casey to go further in his speech.

"What I mean is… I am not as dirty as you were before, but as a politician, I can help. I want to help. I can ask around and I can contact some guys for you."

Voight now knew what he really meant: the ward represented by Casey was full of bad guys and gangs, he could ask them to help in exchange of something. Casey was ready to make some sacrifices to help him, just as he did himself to find who had killed Hallie.

"Thank you, it's mentally noted. If I don't find who did this to my son, I will ask you. To Justin. To not have his murder unsolved and unpunished."

On this last sentence, the two former enemies shook hands, ready to forgive each other and work together for a same thing: solving the murder of Justin. Having a better city.


End file.
